<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Rough Beast | Thứ dã thú gì by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126980">What Rough Beast | Thứ dã thú gì</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, dịch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, siêu chiến binh. Thật sự rất đáng ngạc nhiên khi họ phải mất rất nhiều thời gian mới phát hiện ra được tác dụng chân chính của huyết thanh... Nhưng theo thời gian chảy trôi, mọi thứ sẽ được làm sáng tỏ. </p><p>Đây là một câu chuyện về tình yêu cùng mất mát; những điều ta sẽ làm mà bản thân và trái tim tin là đúng; và những cái giá mà bạn phải trả để thực hiện điều đó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Rough Beast | Thứ dã thú gì</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/548140">What Rough Beast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow">immoral_crow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yêu một thứ mà cái chết có thể chạm đến, là một chuyện đau khổ cỡ nào.</em>
</p><p>Sinh vật này thật gớm ghiếc. Làn da già cỗi và trầy xước; trông như đã từng bị tước bỏ. Tai, môi, mũi, mí mắt của nó đều đã bị bỏ đi, chẳng còn lại gì ngoài khuôn mặt vặn vẹo hình người.</p><p>Steve biết Tony đang đứng bên cạnh mình, người đàn ông bên trong bộ giáp đang chạy các số liệu, cùng JARVIS phân tích sinh vật trước mặt. Không cần nhìn, Steve cũng biết Clint đang ở trên nóc nhà, đầu mũi tên chỉa thẳng vào đầu sinh vật; biết Natasha đã vũ trang tận răng, chỉ chờ mệnh lệnh tấn công của Steve. Bruce đang ngó chằm chằm vào sinh vật qua đỉnh mắt kính của mình, hiển nhiên đang xem xét mức độ nguy hiểm của nó - và cả việc liệu có nên gọi Anh Chàng Kia ra hay không.</p><p>"Mi muốn gì?" Giọng nói của Steve vang lên trong phòng, và trong một giây, sinh vật trông gần như sửng sốt. Rồi nó bắt đầu cười, tiếng cười nức nở, tràn ngập thống khổ vô tận. Steve siết chặt chiếc khiên của mình, lần đầu tiên lo lắng hết sức.</p><p>"Sao mi lại ở đây?" Tony cắt ngang tiếng cười, và sinh vật dừng lại, trầm ngâm nhìn Iron Man.</p><p>'Ta ở đây vì mạng sống của các người.' Nó nói, thanh âm của nó đứt quãng và vỡ. 'Ta ở đây để giết Captain America.'</p><p>Các Avengers chẳng phản ứng gì - giờ họ đã quen với những lời đe dọa, nhưng Steve có thể cảm giác được sự tức giận của Tony trước những câu đó, sự thất vọng thổi quét qua gã.</p><p>"Tụi ta sẽ không để mi như nguyện đâu." Tony mở miệng. "Chờ lần sau đi."</p><p>'Chỉ sợ là,' Sinh vật nói tiếp. 'Lần này các người không có lựa chọn nào khác đâu.' Nó nhìn chăm chú vào họ bằng đôi mắt xanh lam đến kinh người trên khuôn mặt bị tàn phá. 'Đây là một khoản nợ các người nợ ta và nó phải được hoàn trả.'</p><p>Sinh vật lại cười lần nữa, lần này nhu hòa hơn và bước vài bước khó nhọc về phía trước.</p><p>'Tất cả các người đều rất non trẻ.' Nó cười, thanh âm chói tai. 'Hoàn toàn chẳng biết được thứ gì đang chờ phía trước, phải không? Các người cho là mình bất khả chiến bại. Chà, ta sẽ là bằng chứng cho thấy các người không hề như vậy.'</p><p>"Không phải lần này." Tony nói, và cuộc chiến chính thức khai hỏa.</p><p>Dù toàn bộ diện mạo của nó đều bị hủy hoại, sinh vật vẫn có thể chiến đấu, và sự thật cũng đúng là như thế. Nó mạnh mẽ khác thường, và xảo quyệt một cách bất thường.</p><p>Cuối cùng, Hulk cùng Thor phải liên thủ mới miễn cưỡng hạ gục nó.</p><p>Steve ngoảnh đi; hơi thở nặng nhọc của sinh vật là tất cả những gì chứng minh nó còn sống. Trên người nó cắm đầy mũi tên; bị đánh đập và bầm tím và bị cắt, và, chẳng biết vì sao, Steve cảm thấy như mình đang xâm phạm vào một thứ gì đó cực kỳ riêng tư, thứ mà anh không hề có chỗ trong đó.</p><p>Tony đặt bàn tay lên cánh tay anh, khiến anh hồi thần (và anh đến chết cũng không chịu thừa nhận rằng Tony có lực ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến anh đâu) và họ cùng nhau tiếp cận sinh vật.</p><p>Nó đau đớn và rõ ràng là sắp chết, nhưng khi nó rướn người về phía Steve, đôi mắt nó dịu dàng và buồn đến nỗi Steve suýt thì vấp ngã. Tony thấy được điều này - nhưng từ trước đến nay Tony đã luôn phát hiện được những vấn đề của Steve một cách phi thường - và gã nâng tấm mặt bộ giáp mình lên, và như thể mọi thứ khác đã biến mất khỏi phòng.</p><p>Sinh vật nhìn Tony, và cái nhìn trên khuôn mặt nó là vô vàn mềm mại và trìu mến, đến nỗi Steve phải buộc mình không được rời mắt đi. Rõ ràng là nó đang sử dụng sức lực cuối cùng của mình, nhưng nó tiến về phía Tony, và Tony - Tony tùy hứng, bốc đồng - quỳ một gối bên cạnh nó, giúp nó ngồi dậy và lắng nghe với khuôn mặt lãnh đạm khi sinh vật thì thầm điều gì đó bên tai gã.</p><p>Phải cần rất nhiều thứ mới có thể gây sốc cho Tony, nhưng giờ phút này gã trông có vẻ sửng sốt, và Steve tiến lại gần nửa bước trước khi bị Tony phất tay ngăn lại. Lúc này gã đang bồng sinh vật trên khuỷu tay, <em>giống như </em><em>Đức Mẹ Sầu Bi </em>(1), Steve nghĩ, thậm chí cũng chả biết ý tưởng này từ đâu mà đến, nhưng họ đang nói chuyện, thấp giọng lại vội vàng, và một sự ghen tị khó chịu dâng lên trong ngực Steve.</p><p>Anh quay đi không nhìn tiếp, chỉ chợt nghe được tiếng kêu giòn tan khi Tony vặn gãy cổ sinh vật, nhanh chóng và thương xót, rồi cuối cùng mọi chuyện cũng kết thúc, và họ rời đi, và việc dọn dẹp là vấn đề của người khác.</p><p>---</p><p>(Tất nhiên, họ phải mất kha khá thời gian để cởi trang phục và bạn cũng không thể theo dõi mọi người một khắc không rời được, nhưng Steve vẫn nhận ra rằng Tony mất nhiều thời gian hơn bình thường để gia nhập cùng họ, chỉ lâu hơn một chút thôi, nhưng vẫn là mất nhiều thời gian hơn. Tuy nhiên, anh không hỏi; Tony cũng không nói.)</p><p>---</p><p>"Đi ăn Shawarma đi?" Thor hỏi, giọng nói oang oang với dự đoán về một bữa tiệc.</p><p>"Nhất định phải đến chết cũng không bỏ thịt nướng sao?" Natasha nói, một tiếng thở dài trong giọng nói của cô. "Không thể thử đồ ăn Thái à? Chỉ một lần thôi?"</p><p>Và Steve yêu những người này, nhiều như anh từng yêu Đội biệt kích Howling, và trong tất cả anh yêu Tony nhất.</p><p>---</p><p>Chắc hẳn là điều gì đó đã xảy ra vào tối hôm đó, bởi vì Steve quyết định mình không thể chờ đợi thêm nữa, không muốn chờ đợi thêm nữa, và thế là sau bữa ăn Thái (vì <em>cả bọn </em>đều hãi Natasha) và các loại cocktail (và hát karaoke nữa, mẹ cha Barton), Steve hôn Tony - dồn gã lên tường của một con hẻm và hôn gã như đang chết đuối.</p><p>Tony phát ra một tiếng động nhỏ đầy ngạc nhiên, nhưng đôi tay gã đặt trên vai Steve thật ấm áp, và hàm râu gã cọ vào mặt Steve, thô ráp và chỉ đau một chút. Nó lộn xộn, và chả có kế hoạch, và tất cả mọi thứ mà Steve đã hy vọng nó sẽ là.</p><p>Tất cả mọi thứ xuống địa ngục đi thôi, Steve sẽ làm điều này ở đây và bây giờ, nhưng Tony tách ra và ôm lấy mặt Steve, một thứ gì đó chẳng thể giải mã được lập loè trong mắt gã.</p><p>"Không." Gã nói. "Nếu chúng ta sẽ làm điều này, Cap, chúng ta sẽ làm điều đó đúng cách."</p><p>Vì vậy, Steve để Tony nắm lấy tay mình và họ cùng nhau trở về tòa tháp (nhà).</p><p>---</p><p>Anh luôn biết rằng Tony là một người rất mâu thuẫn, nhưng nó chưa từng rõ ràng hơn bây giờ. Miệng Tony hoàn toàn bẩn thỉu, phun ra những câu tục tĩu như những lời cầu nguyện khi gã quỳ trước mặt Steve; nhưng bàn tay gã lại cho thấy điều khác. Chúng dịu dàng và tỉ mỉ, và chúng chờ đợi sự chấp thuận của Steve, hoàn toàn trái ngược với những gì Tony đang nói, và chỉ có cái nhìn trong đôi mắt của Tony mới kết nối hai trải nghiệm lại với nhau.</p><p>Dưới cái chạm từ bàn tay Tony cùng sự tập trung và nghiêm túc của gã, Steve rất dễ dàng tách ra, như thể anh là một thí nghiệm mà Tony đang thực hiện, như thể Tony có thể tháo rời anh ra và xem xét tất cả các bộ phận cấu thành nên anh. Nhưng nó đến từ hai phía, và khi Tony ở trên người anh, bên trong anh, đôi mắt gã sáng ngời với một điều kỳ diệu mà Steve chưa từng thấy ở chúng trước đây.</p><p>Sau đó, anh gục xuống ngực Tony, lướt những ngón tay trên lớp kim loại trơn nhẵn của lò phản ứng hồ quang, lắng nghe hơi thở bình tĩnh của Tony và dõi theo những cái bóng mà ngón tay anh tạo ra.</p><p>"Vậy đây là..." Giọng nói của Tony hơi do dự, và Steve gần như có thể nghe thấy gã đang dựng lại những bức tường ngăn cách tình cảm của mình.</p><p>"Tôi nghĩ tôi yêu anh." Đó là điều duy nhất Steve có thể nghĩ ra để ngăn Tony lại, và nó thực sự hiệu quả. Bàn tay của Tony, thứ đang lướt trên bờ vai Steve, ngừng lại. "Anh không cần phải trả lời đâu... Tôi chỉ nghĩ là anh nên biết. Anh biết đấy, để phòng hờ thôi."</p><p>"Phòng hờ." Tony có vẻ trầm ngâm. "Ừa, tôi có thể hiểu điều đó mà."</p><p>Gã chẳng nói gì nữa, không phải lúc đó, nhưng gã siết chặt cánh tay mình quanh Steve, giữ anh nằm yên và họ cứ nằm như thế một lúc lâu, cho đến khi ánh bình minh chiếu vào khắp phòng, làm mờ đi thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ trên ngực Tony.</p><p>---</p><p>Điều đó chả dễ dàng gì - theo kinh nghiệm của Steve, chẳng có gì đáng giá mà lại từng dễ dàng cả - nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên là nó hoạt động.</p><p>Bọn họ luôn rất tuyệt khi làm việc cùng nhau và điều đó không thay đổi. Tony luôn là một người cuồng công việc đầy sôi nổi, và điều đó cũng chẳng hề thay đổi nốt.</p><p>Nhưng giữa cuộc chiến và công việc, có thêm chữ <em>bọn họ</em>, và điều đó thật khác biệt và tuyệt vời, và Steve nhận ra mình đã không còn thèm muốn bảy mươi năm đã mất kia, không còn oán giận những thứ đã đưa anh đến cuộc sống này nữa.</p><p>---</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"Mmmmm?"</p><p>"Máy nướng bánh mì?"</p><p>"Ừa?"</p><p>"Nó được tạo ra là để làm chuyện này sao?"</p><p>"Gì cơ? Chắc là thế? Ôi, Chúa ơi, không. Dummy? Dummy! Mày phát triển cái giá để rượu quá mức cần thiết rồi đấy! Đến đây ngay!"</p><p>"Được rồi. Vậy tôi sẽ chỉ sử dụng vỉ nướng thôi vậy."</p><p>---</p><p>Clint là người đầu tiên trong số họ chết đi. Steve rất đau lòng, nhưng không ngạc nhiên. Anh nghi ngờ rằng ý chí chiến đấu trong Clint đã tắt khi Phil chết. Anh không hỏi, và Clint chắc như đinh đóng cột là sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói ra đâu, nhưng anh biết rằng Clint đã liều lĩnh, chuốc lấy nguy hiểm, và khi anh đặt vòng hoa trên phần mộ Clint và cố nén hàng lệ, anh hy vọng một cách hão huyền rằng thiên đường là có thật, và Clint đang hạnh phúc.</p><p>Suốt buổi lễ, anh cứ ôm lấy Tasha vào ngực mình. Trở về căn cứ của họ, suốt đêm, là bàn tay của Tony ôm lấy cánh tay<em> anh</em>, trở thành chốn <em>anh</em> nương tựa.</p><p>---</p><p>"Huh. Bản ghi nhớ của Fury đang trở nên lung tung rối loạn hết sức."</p><p>"Tôi tự hỏi tại sao nó lại vậy?"</p><p>"Tôi chẳng biết cậu đang nói về cái gì cả, <em>Capsicle</em>."</p><p>"Tôi chỉ đang nói tới bản ghi nhớ mà tôi đã từng đề cập đến thôi mà."</p><p>"... Chẳng ai thích một cái mông thông minh đâu, cậu biết không."</p><p>---</p><p>Tony đã 59 tuổi khi cơn đau tim đầu tiên tấn công. Gã hoạt bát và sắc sảo và là một trong những người dư thừa tinh lực nhất mà Steve biết hoặc từng biết, và gã trông cực nhỏ bé và suy yếu quá đỗi trên giường bệnh, ngay cả khi gã đùa bỡn với Steve về việc xây dựng một chái nhà khác cho bệnh viện. Còn Steve? Steve, người ngồi cạnh giường gã trong ba ngày qua mà chẳng hề nghỉ ngơi, Steve trông như anh mới xấp xỉ ba mươi, huyết thanh khiến thể chất của anh dừng lại ở trạng thái hoàn hảo nhất, và bị mắc kẹt ở đó trong khi Tony nhăn mặt vì cơn đau (cơn đau mới nhất) trong ngực gã.</p><p>---</p><p>"Chúng ta nên nói chuyện, cậu biết đấy."</p><p>"Chúa ơi, Tony. Giờ mới có ba giờ sáng thôi. Các bác sĩ nói anh nên nghỉ ngơi."</p><p>"Sẽ có thừa thời gian để ngủ khi tôi chết."</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"Quá sớm à?"</p><p>"Luôn luôn. Anh chả hài hước gì cả."</p><p>"Có mà, cậu biết điều đó. Cực kì hài hước luôn. Rất nhiều người nói với tôi như vậy."</p><p>"Chỉ bởi vì anh đã trả kha khá tiền để họ nói thế thôi."</p><p>"Humf. Steve?"</p><p>"Nghiêm túc đấy hả, Tony? Anh sẽ không ngậm miệng lại và đi ngủ?"</p><p>"Cậu không cần phải ở lại đâu, cậu biết mà."</p><p>"Gì? Anh muốn tôi sang phòng khác sao? Anh khó chịu khi tôi ở trên giường với anh à?"</p><p>"Sao cơ? Không đâu. Ý tôi không phải vậy."</p><p>"Vậy ý anh là gì... Oh. Không, Tony. Anh đừng như thế. Tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả, okay?"</p><p>"Nhưng..."</p><p>"Tony, chừng nào tôi vẫn còn thở, tôi sẽ luôn ở đây vì anh, tôi sẽ luôn quay lại vì anh. Hiểu chưa hả?"</p><p>"Ừa. Tôi cũng vậy. Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì vì cậu."</p><p>"Tôi biết. Giờ thì anh sẽ đến đây và đi ngủ sao?"</p><p>"Mmmm."</p><p>---</p><p>Sau khi Fury chết và trước khi Natasha biến mất, Steve nhận ra một vấn đề. Giờ đây anh đã quen với nó, sự quen thuộc của khuôn mặt mình trong gương, nhưng đến ngày sinh nhật anh, anh mới nhận thức được tính nghiêm trọng của nó.</p><p>Anh đi chơi với Tony, một bữa ăn yên tĩnh trong một nhà hàng mà cả hai đều ưa thích, và Steve ở trong phòng vệ sinh, rửa tay rồi nhìn vào gương, và <em>nhận ra</em>.</p><p>Anh không hề già đi.</p><p>Anh bây giờ trẻ như ngày anh thức dậy với phần còn lại của cuộc đời, như cái ngày mà anh nhận được huyết thanh.</p><p>Một cảm giác buồn nôn cuộn trào trong dạ dày khi anh quay trở lại bàn và thấy, thực sự <em>thấy</em>, lần đầu tiên, Tony trông già đến thế nào rồi.</p><p>"Cậu ổn chứ, Cap?" Tony ngó anh qua đỉnh cặp mắt kính của mình, và Steve chú ý tới mái tóc muối tiêu của gã giờ đây bạc trắng hơn, còn cả những vết chân chim nơi khóe mắt gã, và dùng hết toàn bộ tâm lực để đè nén nỗi sợ hãi đang đe dọa lấn át mình.</p><p>"Lẽ ra không nên ăn hàu." Anh nói, rồi mỉm cười với Tony.</p><p>Anh nghĩ Tony, người đàn ông thông minh nhất mà anh từng biết, người nói sự thật chẳng chút thương xót nhất, sẽ không chút do dự vạch trần lời nói dối của anh, nhưng gã không. Gã chỉ với tới và xoa ngón tay cái lên làn da mềm mại trên cổ tay Steve.</p><p>"Vậy, tôi đang nghĩ là chúng ta có thể đến Miami sau chuyện này." Gã nói. "Phơi nắng, thư giãn dưới ánh mặt trời, đại loại thế."</p><p>"Ý kiến hay đấy." Steve nói, và mỉm cười, và cố gắng phớt lờ cảm giác rằng thời gian thật ngắn ngủi để tận hưởng khoảnh khắc quá đỗi quý giá này.</p><p>---</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng anh bắt gặp Tony, nhìn vào những sơ đồ, nghiền ngẫm các trang web y tế, với đôi mày luôn cau lại, vẻ suy đoán ánh lên trong mắt gã. Cuối cùng, gần như là một sự nhẹ nhõm khi Tony quăng mình xuống ghế sofa bên cạnh anh, một ly scotch trong tay và khuôn mặt thoải mái như thể nó chưa từng được thoải mái trong nhiều tháng.</p><p>"Vậy," Gã nói, nhích lại gần Steve để tìm kiếm hơi ấm của anh. "Tôi quyết định rằng mình là con người."</p><p>"Vậy sao?" Steve chôn mặt vào tóc Tony, hít lấy mùi dầu gội và dầu động cơ và mùi hương quen thuộc từ làn da Tony. "Anh không chắc chắn cho đến bây giờ à?"</p><p>Anh cảm thấy Tony hơi căng thẳng, ngay sau đó lại thả lỏng lần nữa như thể Steve sẽ không chú ý.</p><p>"Có một lựa chọn." Gã nói. "Cậu biết đấy, tôi sẽ dần già đi, và... Ờ." Gã nhún vai và Steve siết chặt hơn vòng tay của mình. "Cậu nhận được một chiếc xe cũ, cậu thay thế các bộ phận để có thể tiếp tục sử dụng nó. Cơ thể người cũng không sai biệt lắm."</p><p>Steve cảm thấy tim mình như hẫng một nhịp, và cố gắng nuốt trôi sự ứ nghẹn trong cổ họng. "Là một lựa chọn sao?" Anh nói, nỗ lực để giữ giọng nói bình tĩnh.</p><p>"Mmmmm." Tony xoay người, ấn một nụ hôn lên quai hàm Steve. "Tôi yêu cậu, Cap. Cậu biết điều đó mà, phải không?" Steve gật đầu, lướt ngón tay cái trên cẳng tay Tony, để bản thân cảm nhận mọi thứ về khoảnh khắc này, người đàn ông này. "Ờ, tôi không muốn rời xa cậu. Tôi từng thử tìm ra một cách để tôi có thể ở lại, trở thành một giọng nói trong dây điện vì cậu, hoặc một thứ gì đó. Phần cứng mới, còn phần mềm thì vẫn thế. Nhưng..." Gã quay ngoắt lại, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve. "Về sau tôi lại nhận ra, nó không công bằng. Không công bằng với cậu, không công bằng với tôi. Tôi chỉ là một con người, Steve à. Nếu tôi cố gắng trở thành bất cứ điều gì khác, rồi cuối cùng tôi sẽ chỉ kìm chân cậu. Rồi cuối cùng tôi sẽ<em> tổn thương</em> cậu."</p><p>"Tony." Steve cảm thấy mình thật nhỏ bé ngay lúc này, choáng ngợp, như anh vẫn thường thế, bởi sự rộng lượng của Tony, bởi kích thước của trái tim gã. "Anh không cần phải đưa ra mấy quyết định như thế đâu, anh biết chứ? Đừng vì tôi như vậy."</p><p>Tony mỉm cười, nhưng có một ánh nhìn trong mắt gã mà Steve không thể giải thích. "Cậu là người duy nhất tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì như thế này." Gã nói và nắm lấy tay Steve. "Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cậu yêu cầu, Steve. Luôn luôn như thế."</p><p>Steve nhìn gã, biết chính xác mình đang mất đi những gì ở đây - và cả những gì mình đang giữ. "Tony, tôi chỉ muốn anh là <em>anh </em>thôi, okay? Miễn là anh có thể. Thế là quá đủ với tôi rồi."</p><p>Và Tony gật đầu rồi mỉm cười, rồi họ tiếp tục với nếp sống cũ của cuộc đời họ. Tương lai thế nào thì mặc tương lai. Họ hãy còn nhiều năm cơ mà.</p><p>---</p><p>"Anh đã bao giờ nghĩ về nó chưa?" Anh hỏi Bruce khi mà rõ ràng rằng lần này Tasha sẽ không trở lại, rằng họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ thực sự biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô.</p><p>"Cái chết ấy hả?" Bruce hỏi, nhấm nháp tách trà của mình và nhìn ra nơi mặt trời lặn trên biển. "Có chứ."</p><p>"Và anh có sợ không?" Steve ghét phải hỏi, nhưng điều này đã ám ảnh anh, và anh chẳng có ai khác để nói chuyện về nó, không thực sự.</p><p>Bruce lắc đầu.</p><p>"Không." Y nói, và có một nụ cười nhỏ trên khuôn mặt y. "Tôi đã cố tự sát, anh biết đấy, trước khi gia nhập Avengers, trước khi Tony chỉ cho tôi thấy có một cách khác để làm mọi thứ."</p><p>Steve gật đầu. Anh biết - hoặc ít nhất là anh đã nghi ngờ - nhưng anh vẫn bắn cho Bruce một cái nhìn sắc bén.</p><p>"Anh không, anh biết đấy..."</p><p>"Không." Bruce nói. "Không phải trong nhiều năm nay. Tôi đã chung sống hòa bình với Anh Chàng Kia rồi." Y nheo mắt khi những tia nắng cuối cùng chiếu vào mặt. "Nhưng tôi đang mong chờ nó, anh biết không? Sự giải thoát. Cuộc phiêu lưu tuyệt vời tiếp theo. Dù anh muốn gọi nó là gì, Steve, thì khi đến lúc, tôi sẽ chào đón nó với vòng tay rộng mở."</p><p>Steve mỉm cười. Diễn đạt như thế khiến điều đó dường như bớt sợ hãi hơn. Anh đứng dậy và chạm vào vai Bruce.</p><p>"Cảm ơn." Anh nói và rời đi để kéo Tony ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm của gã trước khi trời tối.</p><p>---</p><p>Và Tony chết.</p><p>Tất nhiên là thế rồi. Gã là một Avenger - gã là con người. Con người rồi sẽ có ngày chết đi... Nhưng nó vẫn...</p><p>Steve thu xếp hậu sự; anh đọc điếu văn; anh đứng cùng Bruce và Thor bên phần mộ; sau đó anh trở về nhà và nặng nề ngã xuống giường. Anh biết điều này rồi sẽ xảy ra, anh hiểu đây là điều không sớm thì muộn, nhưng vẫn... Tất cả những gì anh có thể nghĩ là <em>thật không công bằng</em>.</p><p>Anh không thể cứ ở đây được, vì vậy sau khi Bruce và Thor đi, anh thu dọn những thứ mình muốn giữ và khóa lại biệt thự. Anh thậm chí còn không nghĩ đến điều gì sẽ xảy ra với JARVIS, và khi anh quay trở lại, vào mười lăm năm sau, chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy JARVIS vẫn còn đó cả.</p><p>Anh không bao giờ biết được những gì đã xảy ra với nó, và anh cũng không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa.</p><p>---</p><p>Anh thử một lần nữa. Tony sẽ không bao giờ muốn anh ở một mình mãi mãi, vậy nên, 147 năm sau khi Tony qua đời, Steve lại kết hôn. Anh đủ hạnh phúc, anh cho là vậy. Họ có hai đứa con, rồi đến lượt chúng cũng có những đứa trẻ của riêng mình.</p><p>Đó không phải là Tony, không phải là Avengers - thậm chí nó còn kém xa, nhưng đôi khi, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên, anh có cảm giác như có lẽ họ còn ở đây vậy.</p><p>---</p><p>Tại một số lúc, cuộc sống của Steve trở thành một danh sách 'những cái cuối cùng còn biết rõ'.</p><p>Đây, anh nghĩ khi anh nhấm nháp nó, là lần cuối cùng mình sẽ được uống một tách cà phê ở Mỹ.</p><p>(Đây, lúc sau anh nghĩ, là lần cuối cùng mình còn có thể cho rằng đất nước này là nước Mỹ.)</p><p>Anh biết những gì mình đang làm trong lần cuối cùng anh cởi đồng phục Captain America, anh biết những gì mình đang làm khi chôn vùi nó thật sâu, nơi mà chẳng một ai sẽ tìm thấy. Giờ đây Nước Mỹ đã không còn, và ngay cả khi nó không biến mất, thì chẳng còn chỗ cho các anh hùng nữa. Cũng chẳng có chỗ cho kẻ phản diện. Đây là một thế giới mới kỳ lạ, và Steve không thể, vì cuộc sống của anh, tìm thấy vị trí của mình trong đó.</p><p>Khi anh hôn lên trán đứa cháu chắt của mình, một người đàn ông 98 tuổi, trong giờ phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời nó, ăn hối lộ và xấu xa nhưng vẫn là <em>của anh</em>, Steve biết rằng đây là lần cuối cùng mình tìm kiếm những thứ này. Gia đình; tình yêu - đó là những thứ con người có - và Steve không thể trốn tránh điều này thêm nữa. Anh không phải là con người. Con người sống và yêu rồi chết đi. Steve chỉ tồn tại.</p><p>---</p><p>Có những 'điều cuối cùng' vẫn có thể khiến anh bất ngờ: anh không nhận ra rằng đây là lần cuối cùng mình sẽ gặp Bruce; rằng bữa ăn họ dùng cùng nhau ở vùng hoang vu của sa mạc Gobi sẽ là lần cuối cùng anh nói chuyện với người đàn ông tài giỏi này, bị ám ảnh bởi những con quỷ của mình, nhưng vẫn giữ được một trái tim thuần khiết. Y đã già rồi, dĩ nhiên, Steve biết điều đó, nhưng anh không ngờ tới đây sẽ là lần gặp mặt cuối cùng, là cái ôm cuối cùng.</p><p>Anh Chàng Kia còn sống, tất nhiên là thế và Steve, vì lòng trắc ẩn hay sự khao khát đầy tuyệt vọng, vẫn duy trì liên hệ với hắn; thỉnh thoảng đến thăm hắn; mang theo thức ăn và một người bạn đồng hành mà Anh Chàng Kia dường như rất thích. Dẫu vậy, thật khó cho Steve, khó đến thống khổ. Có điều gì đó trong vẻ mặt của Anh Chàng Kia, một chút bối rối hoặc lòng thương hại, thứ chưa từng có ở đó trước đây, và Steve nhớ lại cuộc trò chuyện suốt nhiều thập kỷ trước (hay thế kỷ? Steve chẳng thể nhớ nổi), lúc Bruce nói rằng y sẽ chào đón cái chết với vòng tay rộng mở khi nó đến với y.</p><p>---</p><p>Cuộc sống chẳng có mục đích là điều mà Steve chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ phải làm quen. Ngay cả khi anh cắt đứt những mối ràng buộc của mình, với quá khứ của mình, với nước Mỹ, với nhân tính của mình, anh vẫn cố gắng tìm kiếm thứ gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì anh có thể đấu tranh, bất cứ thứ gì anh có thể tin vào.</p><p>Nhưng nó cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì. Trái đất quá nhỏ, sự oán giận của anh với Amway quá lớn. Anh cảm thấy mình như một chiến binh La Mã, tìm kiếm tàn dư của đế chế vương quốc mình trong thế kỷ 21. Anh cảm thấy bản thân vô dụng và lạc lõng.</p><p>Cuối cùng, anh làm điều duy nhất mà anh có thể nghĩ là có lẽ sẽ giúp ích - anh đến gặp Thor.</p><p>"Steven, bạn của tôi!"</p><p>Năm tháng chẳng lưu lại dấu vết rõ ràng nào trên Thor. Tóc hắn vẫn màu vàng kim, chỉ có vài sợi bạc thật nhỏ ở hai bên thái dương. Cơ thể hắn hơi hơi mập ra, những đường nét cứng rắn của cơ bắp giờ đây bị bao phủ bởi một lớp mỡ - trị vì Asgard đã khiến hắn trưởng thành.</p><p>Steve ôm lấy hắn, và trong vài giây, anh tưởng như mình lại về tới trước kia, đội mà anh yêu mến và nhớ nhiều hơn cả đất nước mà anh cho là mình đã chiến đấu vì. Nhưng rồi Thor lùi lại, phân phó người đi lấy rượu mật ong cho vị khách quý của mình, và Steve nhận thấy đôi mắt của Thor lạnh lùng đến mức nào.</p><p>"Chúng ta phải có buổi yến tiệc." Thor nói. "Lâu lắm rồi mới được thấy anh đấy, shield brother."</p><p>Hắn dẫn Steve đi qua các đại sảnh trong cung điện, niềm tự hào về vùng đất của hắn thể hiện rõ qua những câu chuyện hắn kể.</p><p>Bữa tiệc kéo dài suốt đêm và Steve cảm thấy lại giống bản thân hơn anh từng hy vọng. Nhưng dù đã hàng thập kỷ chưa gặp Thor, anh vẫn nhận thấy được rằng Thor không một lần nói về Trái đất, hoặc hỏi về Hulk. Thay vào đó, họ nói thoáng qua về Tony, về Jane, về những trận chiến mà họ đã chiến đấu cùng nhau, và nhiều hơn về Asgard, về những cuộc đấu tranh và kẻ thù của nó.</p><p>Cuối cùng, hắn đưa Steve đến phòng ngủ cho khách, và do dự, chỉ một giây thôi, trước khi hắn bước vào với Steve.</p><p>"Anh tìm kiếm một ân huệ." Hắn nói, nhìn chăm chú Steve bằng một cái nhìn không hề được làm dịu đi bởi bữa ăn hay đêm muộn.</p><p>"Đúng vậy." Steve nhắm mắt lại, không muốn nhìn mặt Thor khi hắn hỏi. "Ở đây các anh có phép thuật."</p><p>Thor thở dài, và Steve nghe thấy chuyển động khi hắn thả người xuống giường.</p><p>"Phải." Thor đáp. "Song, chúng tôi không thể làm như anh muốn. Và," Hắn dừng lại một lần nữa. "Ngay cả khi chúng tôi có thể, tôi cũng sẽ không khuyên anh làm thế đâu."</p><p>Steve xoay người lại.</p><p>"Tôi chưa hỏi." Anh nói.</p><p>Thor nhìn chăm chăm anh bằng một ánh nhìn lạnh nhạt, cân nhắc.</p><p>"Anh muốn quay ngược thời gian." Hắn nói. "Anh cho là tôi không thấy cách anh khao khát quá khứ của anh? Với những người mà anh yêu thương?"</p><p>Steve xì hơi.</p><p>"Tôi hy vọng sẽ có một cách." Anh nói, và anh có thể nghe thấy giọng nói của mình thô ráp như thế nào với hy vọng trần trụi trong đó.</p><p>"Bạn của tôi ơi." Thor đưa tay ra và kéo Steve ngồi lên giường cạnh mình. "Chúng ta chẳng thể quay lại được đâu. Anh yêu sâu đậm, và chẳng việc gì phải tủi hổ về nó cả, nhưng anh phải tiếp tục với cuộc sống của mình. Tìm một mục đích mới."</p><p>"Tôi không thể." Steve nói, gục đầu xuống. "Tôi không giống anh, Thor. Tôi chưa bao giờ muốn có được sự bất tử."</p><p>Anh cảm nhận được sức nặng và sự ấm áp của bàn tay Thor trên vai, và chẳng thể nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng mình tiếp xúc với ai đó là khi nào. Nó cho anh can đảm để hỏi.</p><p>"Làm ơn." Anh nói nhỏ, và Thor thở dài, rút tay lại và đứng dậy.</p><p>"Nếu anh cứ khăng khăng về vấn đề này, vậy anh nên nói chuyện với Loki đi." Giọng hắn lạnh lùng, nhưng Steve cảm thấy trái tim mình nhảy vọt, và ngước nhìn hắn.</p><p>"Thật sự có một cách?"</p><p>Thor gật đầu, nhưng khuôn mặt hắn cau lại nghiêm khắc.</p><p>"Hãy suy nghĩ về điều này." Hắn nói. "Và nghĩ cho kĩ. Nếu đã bước chân vào con đường này rồi, anh sẽ không thể quay lại được đâu."</p><p>Hắn bước lại gần Steve lần nữa, ôm lấy mặt Steve trong bàn tay rộng lớn của mình.</p><p>"Còn những con đường khác mà, Steve. Ở lại đây. Tạo ra một cuộc sống ở đây. Có đủ đàn ông và phụ nữ cho anh chọn, chúng ta sẽ lại là shield brothers."</p><p>Steve giương mắt nhìn hắn, thấy được bóng dáng người đàn ông mình từng quen ở vị thần trước mặt, và anh mỉm cười.</p><p>"Thật vinh hạnh cho tôi, Thor. Tôi sẽ suy xét đề nghị của anh."</p><p>Thor cười khổ và lùi lại.</p><p>"Chỉ sợ là tôi đã biết lựa chọn của anh rồi." Hắn nói. "Mặc dù tôi sẽ hy vọng là mình sai." Hắn bước đến cửa và dừng lại, không nhìn Steve nữa. "Sáng mai nói cho hầu gái quyết định của anh. Nếu anh muốn ở lại, chúng ta sẽ đi săn cùng nhau và lên kế hoạch cho vị trí của anh trong cung điện. Nếu anh muốn đi, vậy thì triệu đến một người dẫn đường. Tôi sẽ an bài tốt cho anh."</p><p>Thor mở cửa.</p><p>"Còn nữa Steven? Nếu anh chọn người dẫn đường, vậy đừng tìm tôi từ biệt. Anh sẽ không còn được chào đón ở đây nữa, và buổi tối này sẽ là ký ức cuối cùng của tôi về anh, không phải bất cứ thứ gì anh trở thành từ đây."</p><p>Hắn rời khỏi phòng, để lại Steve trong bóng tối, không thể ngủ được, không thể làm gì ngoài việc cân nhắc hai con đường trước mặt.</p><p>---</p><p>Anh chọn người dẫn đường.</p><p>---</p><p>Đã nhiều năm kể từ khi Steve hoàn thành toàn bộ công việc siêu anh hùng, đã nhiều năm kể từ khi anh thôi theo kịp những gì xảy ra ở thế giới khác. Khoảng thời gian anh đã không nhìn thấy Loki lại càng lâu hơn - Midgarden, rốt cuộc, là một thế giới nhỏ so với tiềm năng vô hạn của vũ trụ, và Loki thì lại hay hay đổi.</p><p>Loki bị cầm tù. Bên dưới mặt đất của vài hành tinh hoang vắng, y bị ruột của con trai mình cột lấy, một con rắn lơ lửng bên trên và nhỏ giọt nọc độc lên mặt y.</p><p>Khi Steve đến, một người phụ nữ mảnh khảnh mặc bộ váy đầm, thứ chẳng che giấu được phần nhô ra của xương sống và những đường nét nổi bật của xương sườn, đang giữ một chiếc chậu phía trên mặt Loki, hứng lấy những giọt nhỏ xuống. Y cười với cô, nhưng cô nao núng và không nhìn thẳng mắt y.</p><p>"Ai vậy?" Giọng nói của Loki kỳ quặc, vỡ với sự đau đớn, và người phụ nữ bồn chồn di chuyển.</p><p>"Là Steve Rogers." Steve ngạc nhiên trước sự bình tĩnh trong giọng nói của mình, nhưng độ vang âm của hang động hấp thụ những lời của anh và bóp méo chúng, khiến những tiếng vang dội lại nghe có vẻ nham hiểm, vặn vẹo.</p><p>Loki cười rộ lên. "Captain America, thật hợp thời làm sao. Ngươi đến để chứng kiến thất bại của ta sao? Nhưng ta phải nói cho ngươi, ta vẫn còn vài mánh khóe đấy. Đừng coi thường ta."</p><p>"Không." Steve mở miệng. "Ta không đến để chế giễu. Và ta không dùng cái tên đó nữa rồi."</p><p>"Không." Loki nghe có vẻ trầm ngâm. "Ngươi sẽ không. Vậy ngươi đến đây làm gì, <em>Captain</em>?"</p><p>"Ta cần ngươi giúp." Những câu chữ phát ra nhẹ nhàng, và Loki im lặng.</p><p>"Sigyn." Y nói. "Để chúng ta một mình."</p><p>Người phụ nữ do dự một chút, nhưng vẫn rời đi. Cô cầm theo chậu cùng với mình, và khi giọt độc đầu tiên rơi xuống mặt Loki, cuối cùng Steve cũng nhận thấy những vết rỗ loang lổ trên má y, cùng đôi mắt trắng đục. Loki rít lên, cơ thể căng ra như một sợi dây cung, nhưng không phát ra âm thanh nào khác.</p><p>Steve chờ, không chắc mình nên bắt đầu như thế nào, cho đến khi Loki hướng đôi mắt vô thần về phía anh.</p><p>"Ngươi đang khao khát một ân huệ?" Y nói, và đúng vậy. Có sự ác ý và ranh mãnh mà Steve nhớ rất rõ trong đó. "Nói chuyện đi. Ta chả có cả ngày để chờ đợi ngươi đâu."</p><p>Có một cái gì đó trên khuôn mặt y trái ngược với những lời nói đó, và Steve nhớ tới chính Loki cũng là một người không màng tất cả, chỉ biết đâm đầu về trước... Và nó cho anh can đảm để bắt đầu.</p><p>"Ta cần quay lại." Anh nói, và Loki mỉm cười như thể y đã sớm biết đây là mong muốn của Steve. "Ta cần quay lại và gặp lại đội."</p><p>"Tuy nhiên, ngươi không thể thay đổi thời gian." Loki nói. "Ngươi vẫn sẽ tìm kiếm điều này sao? Dẫu cho ngươi biết điều đó không xảy ra như ngươi mong muốn?"</p><p>Steve gật đầu, sau đó mới nhớ ra rằng Loki không thể nhìn thấy anh được.</p><p>"Đúng vậy đấy." Anh nói. "Ta biết trên đời này không có từ 'làm lại', Loki. Ta chỉ muốn thấy họ lần nữa, để ta có thể nhớ kĩ họ."</p><p>"Và ngươi vẫn chọn điều này ngay cả khi biết nó có thể sẽ là cái chết của ngươi?" Loki nói và Steve cười.</p><p>"Ta khó chết lắm." Anh nói, tiếng vang khuếch đại sự lạnh lùng trong lời nói của anh. "Và ta đoán là món quà đặc biệt <em>đó</em> sẽ còn khó tìm hơn."</p><p>Loki lắc đầu, những giọt độc bay ra từ y, giống như nước từ một con chó lắc mình.</p><p>"Ngươi có lẽ sẽ ngạc nhiên." Y nói. "Nhưng ta sẽ giúp ngươi ân huệ này."</p><p>"Ta cần phải làm gì?" Steve hỏi.</p><p>"Đi tìm Dvergar." Loki nói. "Họ sẽ có câu trả lời mà ngươi tìm kiếm, và họ sẽ giúp ngươi nếu ngươi mang cho họ thứ đủ quý giá."</p><p>Steve gật đầu, rồi lưỡng lự. "Và ngươi được lợi gì từ chuyện này?" Anh hỏi, bởi vì anh biết Loki quá rõ để cho rằng đây là một cơn hào phóng bốc đồng từ phía y.</p><p>"Ta có thể yêu cầu ngươi giải phóng ta." Loki nhún vai, bất chấp những đốm sáng màu từ nơi chất độc đã đốt cháy khuôn mặt y. "Ta có thể yêu cầu ngươi gieo hạt giống bất ổn vào Asgard. Nhưng ta sẽ không. Ta đã sống đủ lâu để biết rằng mọi thứ đều có thời cơ của nó, và ngô phát triển chỉ để gặp lưỡi hái của thợ gặt một lần nữa. Ta tin rằng ta sẽ còn phải ở đây thêm một thời gian."</p><p>Điều này khiến Steve ngừng lại. Thời gian trôi qua đã đủ lâu, thậm chí ngay cả Loki cũng đã thay đổi không ít, và Steve giờ rất cô đơn.</p><p>"Nhưng vẫn..." Anh bắt đầu và Loki khịt mũi, khuôn mặt y đầy sự khinh miệt.</p><p>"Ngươi định thương hại ta sao? Ta là một vị thần, phàm nhân, và ở đây ta vĩ đại hơn ngươi đấy." Y kéo căng gông cùm trên người mình, nhưng chúng kìm y lại, ngay cả khi chúng lấp lánh, là một cơ quan trong cơ thể và vẫn còn, thật khủng khiếp, còn sống. "Cút ra ngoài. Cút ra và bảo Sigyn vào, và nhớ kĩ điều này, Rogers." Y hướng cái nhìn vô thần về phía Steve. "Mi chẳng thể cho ta thứ gì cả, cuộc tìm kiếm này còn chưa kết thúc đâu."</p><p>---</p><p>Những lời nói của Loki bám theo anh từ trong hang và cứ quẩn quanh mãi trong tâm trí khi anh tìm kiếm Dvergar. Một phần của anh, phần mà anh nghĩ từng là Captain America, khuyên anh nên quay lại. Nhưng rồi anh tỉnh dậy từ một giấc mơ và nhận ra rằng mình không còn có thể nhớ được màu mắt của Tony nữa, và nghĩ về tất cả những gì anh đã mất, và tất cả những gì anh vẫn còn để mất, và anh đưa ra quyết định.</p><p>Linh hồn của anh, những gì còn lại của con người anh... Chúng chỉ là những thứ nhỏ nhặt và là những cái giá đáng để trả nếu anh có thể gặp lại đội của mình, nếu anh có thể gặp lại Tony. Thành thật mà nói, cái lúc mà anh rời Asgard lần cuối... Hoặc khi anh chọn đến Asgard để tìm kiếm điều này, sự lựa chọn đã được đưa ra rồi.</p><p>Anh tìm thấy Dvergar. Họ thận trọng trong sự chào đón của họ, và Steve phải trổ hết toàn bộ sự quyến rũ và khéo léo của bản thân ra để khiến họ chấp nhận mình. Cuối cùng, anh hoài nghi rằng mình còn lâu mới thành công nếu không có Loki, người gửi lời tới. Sau đó, họ miễn cưỡng giúp anh - hoặc ít nhất là chỉ điểm anh đường đi nơi anh có thể tìm thấy câu trả lời của mình.</p><p>Điều đó không nhanh chóng, cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì, nhưng giờ Steve chẳng có gì ngoài thời gian, và nguy hiểm chưa bao giờ khiến anh sợ hãi bất luận thế nào. Và anh đã đúng: anh phải trả cho vé qua cửa của con đường này bằng những đồng xu là cơ thể anh, con người của anh, và sự tỉnh táo của anh, nhưng cuối cùng nó đáng giá, và anh được để lại một cổng thông tin thứ sẽ đưa anh đến nơi anh cần đến.</p><p>"Nên, ngươi đã quyết định muốn làm như vậy?" Brokkr hỏi anh, và Steve gật đầu. Trong toàn bộ người Dvergar, anh thân nhất với Brokkr. Một cái gì đó lập lòe trong ánh mắt tối tăm của y và niềm vui mãnh liệt mà y có khi làm việc với kim loại khiến Steve nhớ đến Tony, nhưng anh sẽ không - không thể - chấp nhận một sự bắt chước đáng thương như vậy khi người đàn ông anh yêu đang lần nữa ở rất gần.</p><p>---</p><p>Đây là điều quá khứ đã xảy đến; hiện tại đang xảy đến; tương lai cũng sẽ phải xảy đến.</p><p>Chỉ cần Steve vẫn còn một hơi thở, anh sẽ không bỏ lại Tony.</p><p>---</p><p>Anh không thể tin được rằng nó thực sự hoạt động.</p><p>Anh nhận ra cánh cửa quen thuộc của khu nhà ở từ tháp Stark, nhưng ngay cả khi anh không nhận ra, thì ánh đèn này trên Trái đất chẳng ai có thể có được, và Steve nghiêng người dựa vào cánh cửa, kiệt sức với sự nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>'Captain Rogers?' Và, ồ, đó là giọng của JARVIS, và Steve chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ còn được nghe lại nó, chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ nhớ nó nhiều như thế.</p><p>'Ừ.' Steve khàn khàn. 'Ta về nhà, JARVIS. Làm ơn, mi sẽ cho ta vào chứ?' Anh liếc nhìn móng vuốt cong vút, thứ mà giờ đây là bàn tay phải của mình. 'Ta dường như đang gặp vấn đề với hệ thống nhận dạng dấu vân tay rồi.'</p><p>'Ngài ổn chứ, sir?' JARVIS có vẻ lo lắng, và Steve mỉm cười. Anh gần như đã quên mất AI có thể chu đáo cỡ nào.</p><p>'Ta ổn, JARVIS.' Cánh cửa trượt mở, và Steve bước vào. Anh lướt tay dọc theo bức tường và nghĩ <em>Nhà</em>. 'Đó là một ngày dài, chỉ thế thôi.'</p><p>Trái tim anh vọt lên miệng khi anh đi về phía phòng khách. Mặc dù anh đã nghĩ về khoảnh khắc này rất nhiều lần, anh vẫn không biết mình sẽ nói gì khi nhìn thấy những người khác, không biết mình sẽ giải thích chuyện này như thế nào, sẽ thuyết phục họ giữ bí mật về sự xuất hiện của mình khỏi bản thân trẻ hơn như thế nào.</p><p>Sự im lặng khi anh bước vào đập lên anh như một bức tường.</p><p>Anh không thể nhìn thấy Clint - mặc dù biết cậu ta đang ở đó. Anh có thể nhìn thấy Natasha, Natasha xinh đẹp, dũng cảm. Cô hung dữ và nghiêm nghị, và anh sẽ quỳ xuống hôn chân cô, nhưng rồi anh nhìn thấy Bruce, và trái tim anh lại tan chảy.</p><p>Mặc dù vậy, điều đó dần lu mờ đi, trở nên không quan trọng khi anh thấy Tony lần nữa. Anh vươn tay ra, nhưng lại chẳng thể nói bất cứ điều gì bởi vì đây hẳn là những gì nó giống như khi trái tim tan vỡ.</p><p>Cảm xúc đe dọa áp đảo anh, và trong một giây, anh thậm chí không chú ý đến người đàn ông khác đang ở trong phòng.</p><p>"Mi muốn gì?"</p><p>Steve nhìn lên. Ở đó, trước mặt anh, là... Steve Rogers. Và anh ta trẻ, trẻ hơn Steve có thể nhớ được. Trong một giây, cú sốc của nó khiến anh nghẹt thở, và rồi anh <em>nhận ra</em> điều này có nghĩa là gì, và anh không thể nhịn được. Anh cười, cười và cười.</p><p>"Sao mi lại ở đây?" Giọng nói của Tony đưa anh về hiện thực, và anh ngừng lại, cố gắng nhớ trò chơi này diễn ra như thế nào. Anh nhìn Iron Man, vắt hết ký ức của mình, và anh chắc chắn, gần như chắc chắn, rằng mình sẽ được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của Tony, ít nhất một lần trước khi kết thúc.</p><p>'Ta ở đây vì mạng sống của các người.' Anh nói, những câu chữ trở lại với anh như thể anh đang cầm một kịch bản. 'Ta ở đây để giết Captain America.'</p><p>Cả đội im lặng, và lần đầu tiên Steve nhìn họ như người ngoài. Bất chấp tất cả, dù là hiện tại, anh vẫn bị thu hút bởi một niềm kiêu hãnh mãnh liệt trong họ đến nỗi nó gần như khiến anh kinh ngạc.</p><p>"Tụi ta sẽ không để mi như nguyện đâu." Tony mở miệng. "Chờ lần sau đi."</p><p>'Chỉ sợ là,' Steve nói, và, ồ, anh sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì để cứu Tony khỏi chuyện này, nhưng anh không thể. Anh <em>không thể</em>. 'Lần này các người không có lựa chọn nào khác đâu. Đây là một khoản nợ các người nợ ta và nó phải được hoàn trả.'</p><p>Anh cười và bước về phía trước, mệt mỏi ngoài sức tưởng tượng, và vui mừng vì nó sẽ kết thúc theo cách này.</p><p>'Tất cả các người đều rất non trẻ.' Anh nói, như thể làm thế sẽ giúp họ thấy được số dặm họ hãy còn phải đi, nỗi đau họ sẽ phải chịu đựng. 'Hoàn toàn chẳng biết được thứ gì đang chờ phía trước, phải không? Các người cho là mình bất khả chiến bại. Chà, ta sẽ là bằng chứng cho thấy các người không hề như vậy.'</p><p>"Không phải lần này." Tony nói, và Steve nhớ câu này. Anh tấn công bất ngờ, giáng cho Bruce một cú đánh sượt qua khiến y hóa xanh và cuộc chiến bắt đầu một cách nghiêm túc.</p><p>Nó giống như một điệu nhảy, chiến đấu như thế này. Một cái gì đó từ quá khứ xa xôi của anh, thứ là một phần ký ức trong các thớ cơ và một phần niềm vui từ trận chiến. Anh biết sẽ chẳng ai bị thương cả - không phải những người anh quan tâm, và điều đó cho anh một sự tự do lạ lùng. Anh chưa bao giờ mong đợi dù là trong trí tưởng tượng điên cuồng nhất của mình, rằng anh sẽ chiến đấu với đội của mình một lần nữa, và đây không hoàn toàn là những gì anh đã hy vọng... Nhưng nó cũng không quá xa lắm.</p><p>Cuối cùng, như anh nhớ, là Hulk cùng Thor liên thủ hạ gục anh, và những cú đánh của họ cảm giác như sự cứu rỗi.</p><p>Khi anh nhìn thấy bản thân trẻ hơn của mình lại gần, trong lòng anh nảy lên lòng trắc ẩn và tình yêu ấy. Anh ta hãy còn con đường rất dài để đi, và Steve muốn gọi anh ta lại, bảo anh ta tận dụng tối đa mọi cơ hội trong khi còn có nó, bảo anh ta trân trọng những người này khi họ vẫn còn ở bên cạnh, nhưng sau đó Tony nâng tấm mặt lên và Steve không thể nghĩ bất cứ điều gì khác.</p><p>Anh biết đây là kết thúc, anh biết mình sắp chết, nhưng anh cố gắng ngồi dậy, để vươn tới Tony chỉ một lần cuối cùng. Và Tony, như anh nhớ, như anh phải nhớ, tiến lại gần, quỳ một gối xuống bên cạnh Steve và nhìn vào mắt anh.</p><p>"Ta không biết mi là ai, hoặc mi đã làm gì với JARVIS, nhưng nó nói..." Giọng nói của Tony được hạ xuống rất thấp, quá thấp để những người khác có thể nghe thấy, và Steve cố gắng mỉm cười với gã.</p><p>'Nó đúng đấy. Anh biết tôi là ai.'</p><p>"Nhưng..." Tony có vẻ sốc, và Steve sẽ làm mọi cách để không khiến gã tổn thương, nhưng anh không thể. Không phải bây giờ.</p><p>'Chúng ta không có thời gian, Tony. Không phải lúc này. Không phải với tôi. Phần còn lại của cuộc đời anh đều sẽ cùng Steve ở bên nhau, và anh ta sẽ không bao giờ biết được điều gì đã xảy ra ở đây. Dù sao thì không cho đến khi nó quá muộn.'</p><p>Tony di chuyển đến để nâng anh lên, và giờ Steve quá mệt đến nỗi anh không thể nhịn được mà thư giãn trong vòng tay bằng kim loại ấy.</p><p>"Phải có một cái gì đó tôi có thể làm chứ." Tony nói, và Steve lắc đầu.</p><p>'Chỉ có một điều thôi, Tony à.'</p><p>"Nhưng..." Ngay cả cách một bộ giáp, Steve vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng trong cơ thể Tony. "Tôi không thể. Phải có một vài cách nào khác chứ."</p><p>'Tin tôi đi, tình yêu. Không còn cách nào khác đâu. Anh nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ làm điều này nếu có sao?'</p><p>"Nhưng, Steve à..."</p><p>Steve để đầu mình tựa vào vai Tony. Dựa trên toàn bộ tính nghiêm trọng của những vết thương, anh có thể cảm giác được huyết thanh đang hoạt động, và kết cục không thể thay đổi.</p><p>'Làm ơn, bạn già. Làm cho tôi một chuyện này thôi, ân huệ cuối cùng đấy?'</p><p>Tony vươn tay và nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu anh lên.</p><p>"Không còn cách nào khác sao?" Gã hỏi, và Steve, biết rằng là không, biết rằng Tony sẽ mang bí mật này theo xuống mồ, Steve khát vọng một sự cứu rỗi, khát vọng về một nơi tốt hơn sau khi tất cả kết thúc, và anh mỉm cười, nhẹ giọng nói: 'Không.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Pietà - Đức Mẹ Sầu Bi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>